


I'm not late, right?

by kettleowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Future AU, Future Fic, M/M, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was late and early at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost late

Tsukishima was late again. He didn’t know how many times he had been late but it was a lot. But even after so many times he had been late, that one and only person still waited for him.  
Just thinking about that person, who probably had a book lying forgotten on his lap because he had felt asleep waiting for Tsukishima to come home, made his heart unconsciously beat faster, made his legs run harder and his mind burn stronger.   
Earlier, his flight was delayed for a good 3 hours and with his phone out of battery; he couldn’t call to tell that person that he was going to be late. His team was on the flight the next day so he couldn’t borrow anyone’s. When he finally flew home and got a taxi to go to where that person was, the road near his house was in repairing. Which resulted in he, right now, running like a mad man to get to home.  
The light in his house was still on and that just made he ran quicker. Fishing his keys out of his bag, he hurriedly opened the door and went in. He dropped everything on the floor and went straight to the living room.   
Just as he predicted, a single person was sleeping in the room, although the book had fallen to the floor. Slowly, Tsukishima made his way to the person and bent down to place a kiss on the other’s forehead.   
The other stirred awake and a smile bloomed on his face when he saw Tsukishima.  
“Tsukki, you’re back.”  
And then it was midnight; the sound of the clock rang throughout the house.   
“Happy anniversary Tadashi.”


	2. Home is where you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you the long awaited chapter, which i took too long to write ; u ;   
> This chapter has smut/lemon/r18 or whatever you call it so please consider before reading, also keep in mins tha my smut writing skill sucks  
> Carry on with the story! Hope you enjoy!

Their whole day was spent relaxing and lazing around. After Tsukishima’s return the previous night, they had quickly went to bed after a fast shower, both too exhausted to do anything else – Tsukishima from the flight and all the running but it was worth it and Yamaguchi from waiting and a day of hard work, plus he had been sleeping.  
In the morning, they had woken up late. Yamaguchi was the one who woke up earlier at 10AM, feeling pleasant and warm like every time he woke up next to Tsukishima. There were arms around his waist and legs tangled with his own and warm puffs of breathe being evenly blown down his neck and Yamaguchi found himself smiling like an idiot. He turned to face his lover, taking the chance to truly look at Tsukishima after a long time of separation.   
For the past months, Tsukishima – who was now a professional volleyball player – had been travelling with Japanese volleyball team around the world on a training camp. As great as it was as an opportunity for Tsukishima to improve and challenge himself, it was also a new and big problem for both of them. They had never been away from each other for such a long time and the distance. The distance was one of the obstacles they worried about. Could they do it, the long distance relationship? Could they continue the relationship even if they couldn’t see each other for a long time, face to face? Every other training trip Tsukishima had had had always been in the country and never been past a month. This had been their main concern, but in the end, they had both come to the decision to go. And right now, Yamaguchi was happy that they had decided to do that. It was hard; they had met with many troubles along the way. But somehow, together, they had overtaken them all and stayed with each other through out the journey. Yamaguchi sighed out contentedly. He really wished they could stay like this forever.   
The rest of the day rolled by peacefully. They had had breakfast, which was more like lunch. And then lazed around again, feeding each other strawberry shortcake – Tsukishima’s favourite, especially when it was made by Yamaguchi – and fell asleep again. The same routine repeated when they woke up again in the afternoon, all sore after sleeping on the sofa.   
They watched a few movies while eating popcorn. But after the first few minutes though, their attention no longer focused on the screen but on each other. A kiss here, a peck there and whispered moans and pants filled the room. They had managed to get to the bathroom and that was how Yamaguchi found himself naked under the shower, body trapped firmly between Tsukishima’s body and the shower’s wall.  
Under the water stream, they kissed sloppily; open-mouth kisses pressed everywhere. Hands trailed down the shape of familiar yet foreign bodies. No words were needed between them as actions spoke louder than words. Each kiss, each caress, each touch carried the weight of all the longings.   
Yamaguchi had always loved Tsukishima’s kisses. Sometimes they were soft and lingering, making him feeling as ease and wanting more as the same time. Sometimes the kisses were playful and delightful, giving him the feeling of flying and safely landing in the grasp of love. Sometime they were long and fulfilling, like the kisses were made only for Yamaguchi to taste, to feel and to return. And at time like this, the kisses were suffocating, forceful and overwhelming. Tsukishima only kissed like this when he was desperate. This was the way Tsukishima said ‘I miss you’, ‘I need you’ and ‘I want you’. Yamaguchi could feel every emotion Tsukishima poured into the kiss, as he also shared those very feeling. He returned the kisses with the same vigour, smashing his lips against Tsukishima’s. Their tongues wrapped around each other, moving sensually after the beat of their hearts.   
Yamaguchi could feel the previously cold surface of the wall behind him, the water run down his body, following the hands of his lover. It had been too long since the last time they had touched each other. He felt like he would explode every time Tsukishima’s hands made contact with his skin. Gradually, he slipped out and separated himself from Tsukishima. He reached down and started cleaning his anus. He slipped one finger in, stopped to breath for a second then moving the finger around, tried to get used to it. Then another followed, stretching himself, he really did hate the cleaning part the most.   
Tsukishima just stood and watched as Yamaguchi cleaned himself. When his lover finally finished – spraying water inside and outside himself – Tsukishima turned off the water and opened the shower’s door. Then he turned back to Yamaguchi – face pink, lips swollen, hair all over his face and that oh so deliciously body – and carried him to the bedroom. He – not so gently, his patient was running thin – threw him on the bed. Tsukishima then proceeded to ‘admire the view’. He had missed this ‘view’ very much during his training camp days. The sight of Yamaguchi spread out on the bed sheet, panting exquisitely and exclusively only for him to see and for him to savor.   
“Kei…” Yamaguchi gasped out, feeling shy no matter how many times they had done this. Usually, he could wait and he would enjoy the teasing and foreplay but not today. He had waited too long.  
“No teasing or foreplay today… please…” Tsukishima swore in his head. How could he say no when Yamaguchi was so tempting and ready for him? Swiftly, he walked to their nightstand, opened the second drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube.  
Tsukishima then returned to his lover and literally pounced on him. Taking Yamaguchi’s face in his hand, he swooped down to place a kiss on those bruised lips. Then his hands trailed down, passed Yamaguchi’s neck, chest and stomach, and grabbed Yamaguchi’s bottom.  
Yamaguchi gasped into the kiss, arms instantly wrapped around Tsukishima. He could feel Tsukishima’s hands disappeared for a minute then one lube-covered finger slipped into his ass. Yamaguchi let out a whine and tightened his hold on Tsukishima. The finger started to move inside him, and then joined by another finger. They shifted inside him, going in then out, stretching him. One more and now there were three fingers inside him.  
Tsukishima couldn’t think anymore. Yamaguchi was incredibly tight; this had to be the outcome of a few months with no sex. It was hot and stretched and amazing inside Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just lost his mind.  
“Condoms, Tadashi… where did you put them?” Tsukishima asked, holding on to the last thread of his patient.   
“N-no condom tonight… It’s our anniversary and I want to feel you inside me… and making you feel good…” Yamaguchi replied, rubbing his lower body against Tsukishima’s to emphasis his point.  
And suddenly, there was Tsukishima looming over him and in one swift thrust, he was filled to the brim. A small cry left his lips and tears slid down his face as he tensed up, biting down on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima kissed his lover’s forehead, hand reaching up to wipe away the tears. After a few minutes, Yamaguchi nodded, giving Tsukishima the sign to start moving.   
Tsukishima went slowly at first, finding the rhythm that was uniquely known to them behind closed door. Then he picked up the speed, plunging himself deeper, hitting Yamaguchi’s sweet spot. Moans and groans and pants filled the room, blending in with the sound of the bed screeching under their weight and movements. They came together, body pressed to each other; lips sealed to the other’s and hands twining firmly.   
Tsukishima rolled down next to Yamaguchi and scooping the freckled into his embrace. Yamaguchi reached up to his lover’s face, touching the face he had missed so much and a smiled bloomed on his face. He really did love this man in front of him.   
“I love you.” Tsukishima whispered.  
“And” - a kiss to the eyes - “I” - a kiss to the nose - “love you” - a kiss to the lips. Yamaguchi grinned into the kiss and snuggled closer to Tsukishima. He really couldn’t ask for more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I listened to Jason Derulo's 'Talk dirty' while writing smut. I know, i'm so lame ; u ;  
> This chapter wouldn't come out so early - i'm a really slow writer - if it wasn't for one of my friends. Yes, you know who you are. Also thanks to the anon on Tumblr. This chapter is for you anon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The future AU in which Tsukishima becomes a professional volleyball player and goes around the world to participate in tournament while Yamaguchi doesn't. Head canon is that Yama becomes a pastry chef - because he wants to make strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima - and they live together and Yama always waits for Tsukki to come home. Ah, i'm so in love with this pairing, all i can write about is them.


End file.
